wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Ivyshade07/Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy- Rozdział 17
I pomyśleć, że chciałam zrobić ten rozdział jeszcze dłuższy... _______________________ Kotka zaczęła się skradać do wychudzonej, od Pory Nagich Drzew, myszy; jej pazury zahaczały o źdźbła, wystającej z pomiędzy śniegu trawy, a oczy błyszczały bystro. Ogon czarno-białej kotki omijał zaspy, lecz wciąż leżał przy ziemi sztywno, a łapy powoli posuwały ją w kierunku ofiary. Czuła, że zaraz poczuje ten przyjemny smak mysiej krwi na swoim języku, który domagał się jej od ostatniego wschodu słońca, gdyż przed pojawieniem się dwa dni temu księżyca na niebie, uczennica nic nie jadła, a głód dawał o sobie znać, burczeniem brzucha. Bluszczowa Łapa po chwili skupienia i obserwacji ofiary napięła mięśnie do skoku i, gdy małe zwierzątko obróciło się do niej bokiem i już miało zasnąć, z wycięczenia, na otwartej przestrzeni, skoczyła. Mysz próbowała uciekać, ale szybko została unieruchomiona dzięki łapie kotki, którą przygniotła goły ogonek zwierzątka i spojrzała swymi małymi przestraszonymi czarnymi oczkami na Bluszczową Łapę, która natomiast zachowała mroźną, jak temperatura dookoła, twarz. - Wiesz, - czarno-biała uczennica spojrzała na mysz i zwróciła się w jej kierunku - niby jesteś smacznym kąskiem, ale... pewnie też masz dla kogo żyć, jednak to ty jesteś tutaj ofiarą i pewnie, gdybyś to ty była mną, a ja tobą, to byś mnie zjadła bez zastanowienia. Klan Gwiazdy każe nam być wdzięczny za każdy kęs mięsa, więc lepiej oszczędzę ci słuchania moich wyżaleń i przejdę do konkretów... - Bluszczowa Łapa spojrzała na małe zwierzątko, które oddychało szybko i nierówno i parsknęła obracając głowę w stronę jeziora - Zabawne. Przecież ty mnie nawet nie rozumiesz. I kotka ugryzła w kark swoją ofiarę, która pisnęła, a jej gorący oddech stopniowo się spowalniał i powoli ustawał, aż nareszcie wyzionęła ducha. Futro na martwym ciałku zmierzchwił ciepły wiatr, który poniósł dwa klonowe liście w stronę jeziora i sprawił, że wylądowały na jego tafli tworząc przy tym drobny ruch wody. Liście kontrastowały z otoczeniem, gdyż ich ciepły kolor był zupełnym przeciwieństwem zimnej toni wody, która była przecinana przez lodowe kry, tworzące coś na wzór siatki na jeziorze. Wiatr zawirował w okół Bluszczowej Łapy i sprawił, że płatki śniegu wzniosły się w powietrze i po chwili zaczęły wolno i leniwie spadać na swoje miejsce na ziemi. Wicher niósł ze sobą przyjemny i znajomy zapach, który przynosił na myśl żłobek i bycie kocięciem, lecz miał też ostrzejszą woń, która pachniała krwią. Kotka zlizała krew myszy ze swojego pyska przy okazji radując swe kubki smakowe. Spojrzała w dal szukając nieznanego, a Ciemna Góra odznaczała się na górskim horyzoncie swym ciemniejszym, od wszystkich pozostałych szczytów, kolorem. Gdzieś tam daleko w cieniu Ciemnej Góry są Cieniste Skały, które o tej porze roku są zwykłym miejscem polowania dla Klanu Chmury, jednak gdy przychodzi Pora Zielonych Liści, miejsce to zamienia się w wesołe i beztroskie miejsce wypoczynku dla wszystkich kotów z klanu pod górami. Na myśl o Klanie Chmury Bluszczowej Łapie przypomniało się jak, cztery noce wcześniej usłyszała przed wybudzeniem się parę słów wypowiedzianych przez znaną jej osobę. "Kim jesteś i co robisz na terytorium Klanu Chmury?!" - ''powiedziała jakaś kotka, której Bluszczowa Łapa kojarzyła głos, jednak nie mogła go bezpośrednie dopasować do jakiejkolwiek znanej jej osoby. Kotka była prawie pewna, że osoba, która wypowiedziała te słowa musiała należeć do Klanu Chmury, jednak nie wiedziała, czy to urywek ze wspomnień z dawnej przeszłości, niedalekiej, czym może po prostu widziała coś co się stało na terytorium Klanu Chmury właśnie tamtej nocy, jednak obstawiała jakąś przeszłość. Wzięła mysz w pyszczek i podeszła do jeziora, którego na wpół zamarznięty brzeg był usiany licznymi kamyczkami, pomiędzy którymi rosła spokojnie pigwa, której już nie został ani jeden listek w jej pięknej koronie. Tamtego dnia dostała pozwolenie od Szepczącego Strumienia na samotne polowanie, jednak tylko nad jeziorem i na zjedzenie jednego upolowanego zwierzęcia, więc zajęła się za zaspokajanie jednej z najważniejszych potrzeb życiowych. Smak mięsa wypełnił jej podniebienie i z każdym gryzem jeszcze bardziej chciała zatopić swe zęby w ofierze, ale ten smaczny kąsek szybko się skończył i po pysznej myszy zostały tylko puste kości. Liście klonu, które wpadły chwilę temu do jeziora zostały przygniecione przez krę, która przypominała trochę kształtem serce. Kotka zauważyła, że skoro spadły już ostatnie liście z drzew to oznacza, że już nie usłyszy przyjemnego dźwięku targanych przez wiatr drzew, których liście w koronach kołyszą się z nutą wiatru, aż do następnej pory Pory Nowych Liści. Uczennica po zjedzeniu posiłku powędrowała po lodzie w kierunku miejsca, w którym mogłaby połowić ryby i spojrzała na swoje odbicie w toni, które ukazało jej bystre lodowato-błękitne oczęta, biały pyszczek z paroma czarnymi plamkami i nieproszoną plamę krwi, która została na pyszczku po jedzeniu myszy, więc kotka jeszcze raz, ale dokładniej wytarła go. Gdy skończyła wycierać pyszczek jeszcze raz spojrzała w wodę i ujrzała swą twarz, a za nią jakąś postać, więc szybko się obróciła, ale gdy to zrobiła, nie ujrzała nic niepokojącego; tylko wiatr przygrywał lekko między pustymi gałęziami drzew, a po tajemniczym cieniu nic nie zostało, poza niepokojem w sercu Bluszczowej Łapy. Uczennica zajęła się łowieniem ryb, by nie myśleć o dziwnym kocie w odbiciu, ale nie mogła się skupić i złowiła tylko jedną rybę, gdyż jej serce wypełniała panika i chęć podzielenia się z kimś problemami, ale nie miała komu. Burzowa Łapa miał już swoje problemy, a jej problemy mogłyby sprawić, że byłby kimś zupełnie innym, niż ten pogodny kocur, który prawie zawsze się uśmiecha. Mleczna Łapa niby była jej siostrą, ale ją obchodziło tylko najedzenie i wyspanie się, a dodatkowo raz, gdy były jeszcze kociakami, Mleczka powiedziała Obłocznej Prędze, że Bluszczyk wyszła z obozu z patrolem, a ta zareagowała paniką, więc nie można było jej ufać. Szepczący Strumień, lub jakikolwiek inny kot z tamtej rady, na której dowiedzieli się o tej mrocznej przepowiedni, nie mógłby jej zaufać, bo pewnie wciąż wspomina te dziwne niezrozumiałe słowa, które wypowiedział Dębowa Łapa, a on natomiast wie o jej czynach, więc jeszcze jakoś wykorzysta to, że się przy nim wyżala. Innym wolała tym bardziej o tym nie mówić, więc musiała trzymać wszystkie swoje problemy pod własnymi łapami i nikomu ich nie mówić. - Bluszczowa Łapo - za uczennicą zabrzmiał głos, który doskonale znała, a była to Lisi Ogon Lisi Ogon stała zniesmaczona na brzegu i patrzyła swoimi niebieskimi oczami wprost na Bluszczową Łapę. Stawiała kroki wolno i z niechęcią, więc na pewno nie przyszła na pogaduchy. W dodatku od paru dni w ogóle nie rozmawiała z czarno-białą uczennicą, więc kotka zaczęła się martwić, że coś ją trapi. - Mam wiadomość od Liliowej Gwiazdy, że jutro z rana wyruszasz w podróż do Kryształowej Groty... Idź se już spać... - Dzięki! to ja już pójdę! Pa! - odparła Bluszczowa Łapa i wzięła swoją marną zdobycz, by ruszyć w stronę obozu, jednak, gdy już miała tam iść usłyszała, że Lisi Ogon mruczy coś pod nosem i usłyszała tylko, że jest z czegoś niezadowolona. - Coś do mnie powiedziałaś? - Bluszczowa Łapa chciała się dowiedzieć, czy coś naprawdę trapi jej przyjaciółkę, ale ta tylko odburknęła - Nic, Gumowe Ucho. I nie gadam z kociakami z mysimi móżdżkami twojego pokroju! - syknęła Czarno-biała uczennica poczuła się okropnie, jakby ktoś wbił jej kły w kark, ale starała się, by nie było widać jej prawdziwych uczuć i postarała się odpowiedzieć w ten sam sposób. - A ja nie mam zamiaru zadawać się z kupą cuchnącego lisem, który wytarzał się w gnoju futra, którą jesteś. Mówiąc każde te słowa razem i z osobna przypominała jej się pierwsza wizyta w Ciemnym Lesie, którego wtedy nawet nazwy nie znała, ponieważ Krwawy Pazur powiedział tak wtedy do Ciernistego Cienia i Szybkiej Śmierci, gdy ci niechcący nazwali go ojcem Bluszczowej Łapy, co okazało się prawdą. Kotka wciąż nie wierzyła, że ten kot może być jej ojcem, ale musiała się z tym pogodzić w końcu sama już kogoś zabiła, ale powoli oswaja się z ponownym przypominaniem sobie śmierci Kamiennej Łapy, gdyż kocur chyba jej wybaczył tą "małą wpadkę". Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i spojrzała w zdziwione oczy Lisiego Ogona, jednak, by dalej nie myśleć o tym co powiedział, po prostu odeszła. Gdy kotka dotarła już do obozu, odłożyła rybę na mały stosik zwierzyny i szybko ruszyła do swojego legowiska, by pójść spać, ale gdy weszła do groty uczniów siedziała tam Liliowa Gwiazda i rozmawiała z Nieśmiałą i Oszronioną Łapą, ale gdy tylko zauważyła nowo przybyłą, ruszyła w jej kierunku. Mimowolnie kotka poczuła się jakby coś ją miało zaraz zaatakować, co byłoby dziwne w środku obozu, przy tylko kotach, i niechcący wysunęła na uderzenie serca pazury, które schowała szybko, by nie robić jakiś dziwnych scen, z nadzieją, że Liliowa Gwiazda tego nie zauważyła. - Witaj Bluszczowa Łapo, czy Lisi Ogon przekazała ci informacje odnośnie jutrzejszej podróży? - Liliowa Gwiazda ze spokojem i uśmiechem na pysku zapytała, a uczennica odparła jej skinięciem głowy - W takim razie nie będę cię męczyć i dam ci się wyspać w spokoju. Do zobaczenia rankiem. I odeszła dając Bluszczowej Łapie święty spokój. Kotka rozłożyła się na swoim legowisku, by zmróżyć zmęczone oczy, które błagały o sen już od wielu dziesiątek tysięcy uderzeń serca, tak jak brzuch i język domagały się jedzenia. Po dosłownie paru chwilach, w których starała się dobrze ułożyć, bo coś ją drażniło w kark, kotka znalazła się w sennej krainie wolna od trosk. '' - Coś się stało kochana? -'' znany Bluszczowej Łapie głos, tylko z zeszłego snu, wyrwał ją z ciszy, która panowała w jej umyśle nocą ''- Um... Nic tylko... Gdy znaleźliśmy ciało Liliowego Skoku byłam przerażona, że to też ją spotkało... Przecież miała kociaki i... Nie sądzę, by Blizenek, Śnieżynek i Bursztynka sobie poradzili bez matki, a ja bez wspierającej siostry... - znowu jak noc temu przemówiła ta sama kocica, ale tym razem z wielkim smutkiem w nucie głosu. '' - Zaraz. To była twoja siostra?!'' - kocur miałknął ze zdziwieniem i zaniepokojeniem połączonym ze strachem '' - T-tak... ''- Bluszczowa Łapa usłyszała lekkie łkanie, które oznaczało, że kotka się popłakała -'' Nie chcę, by tobie się coś stało... Naszym kociakom z resztą też...'' ''- Na pewno nic mi i im nie będzie... -'' odpowiedział dość szorstko Nagle wszystko się urwało i znów zapanowała cisza, którą Bluszczowa Łapa mogła się poić, jednak szybko została przerwana przez krukanie kruka i dźwięk szumiącego wiatru. Po chwili do przerywających ciszę dźwięków doszły jeszcze czyjeś kroki, które udało się Bluszczowej Łapie rozpoznać jako kroki Cienia. Kotka otworzyła oczy, by ujrzeć pyszczek Cienia, która patrzyła się prosto na nią w ciemnościach i tylko jej błyszczące się niczym gwiazdy na Srebrnej Skórze oczy pomagały cokolwiek zobaczyć. Widząc, że uczennica się obudziła kociak odskoczył i dał jej miejsce na wstanie. - Widzę, że cię zbudziłam... - Cień wciąż patrzyła na Bluszczową Łapę i uczennica zaczęła się czuć osaczona - Jak się spało? - Em... Dosyć dziwnie... - odparła czarno-biała kotka myśląc o dziwnych głosach w jej głowie - A czemu się pytasz? - Ponieważ najwyraźniej mój mały prezent zadziałał. - odgarnęła z legowiska mchy i pokazała mały świecący się, tak samo jak oczy Cienia, kamyk - Dostałam go od Makowego Widzenia Świata, czyli tej proroczki. Nawet nie wiesz ile ja się natrudziłam, by dostać takie dwie małe skałki. I nie pytaj się, co to jest, bo i tak nie odpowiem. Muszę już iść... Żegnaj Bluszczu, co z nieba spadł. - i odeszła w kierunku żłobka, lecz zanim zupełnie zniknęła w jego progach, przy okazji pozostawiając Bluszczową Łapę z wieloma pytaniami, krzyknęła - Bądź mi wdzięczna za to, że nie słyszałaś dziś Miejsca, gdzie brak gwiazd. Bluszczowa Łapa uznała, że nie będzie siedzieć w legowisku uczniów, więc zakryła znów paprociami i mchem dziwny kamień i wyszła na świeże zimne powietrze Pory Nagich Drzew. Księżyc powoli zmierzał do nowiu, jednak jego pazur wciąż oświetlał trochę polanę. Płatki śniegu tańczyły swój nieznany nikomu taniec na wietrze, a gdy już docierały do zimnej warstwy pozostałych płatków, która uformowała się na całej szerokości polany, stawały się jednością z resztą. Kotka dotknęła śniegu swymi łapami, a gdy tylko to zrobiła poczuła się jakby ktoś miał ją właśnie wrzucić do lodowatego od zimna jeziora, w którego tafli odbijało się światło księżyca. Chmury przysłaniały niebo, ale, gdy kotka dotarła pod drzewo, które stanowiło legowisko wojowników, księżyc oświetlił wejście do żłobka, więc Bluszczowa Łapa, z dodatkową zachętą na widok miejsca, w którym nie zalągł się śnieg, ruszyła w jego kierunku. - Co tak wcześnie wstałaś? Powinnaś być zwana Rannym Ptaszkiem. - ktoś się zaśmiał, z drobnego wzniesienia, na którym zawsze stróżował w nocy jakiś kot, by obóz był bezpieczny, a był to Szepczący Strumień. Kocur patrzył na uczennicę z uśmiechem, ale coś powodowało nieprzyjemną atmosferę i sprawiało, że kotka nie mogła się rozluźnić. - Ale tak na poważnie, czemu tak wcześnie wstałaś? - Bo mogę... - odparła Bluszczowa Łapa - Po prostu obudziło mnie krakanie kruka i postanowiłam rozprostować łapy. Szepczący Strumień wyglądał nie nieusatysfakcjonowanego odpowiedzią kotki, ale ta się tym nie przejęła i ruszyła do żłobka. W żłobku panowała totalna cisza, którą jedynie przerywały oddechy kociąt i karmicielek. Kasztanek i Kropka leżeli słodko śpiąc, lecz ich siostra Cień stała nad Żółtkiem, który leżał najdalej od reszty kociaków Magmowego Futra i praktycznie leżał na zewnątrz żłobka. Pręgowany kocurek miał lekko oszronione futro, a ściana wejściowa żłobka była jeszcze lekko pokryta lodem, co przeraziło Bluszczową Łapę. Cień zauważając nowo przybyłą, podeszła i wskazała ogonem Żółtko, i kazała się Bluszczowej Łapie przyjrzeć. Kotka posłusznie się przyjrzała i zauważyła, że boki kocurka w ogóle się nie unoszą i opadają, lecz stoją nieruchomo; nie oddychał. - Już jest razem z Brązkiem w Gwiezdnym. - rzekła Cień bezdusznie - Przynajmniej nie trafił tam, gdzie zabrałby go Niewzruszona Zima... - Kto? - zapytała Bluszczowa Łapa - Niewzruszona Zima... Ten biały kocur z oczami koloru lodu, który przychodzi razem z Porą Nagich Drzew, by odebrać życie tym, którzy się przed nim nie chronią. - Cień powiedziała to tak jakby to było oczywiste, ale takie nie było - Nie mów wszystkim o jego śmierci, dowiedzą się tego, gdy przyjdzie ich czas... Bluszczowa Łapa posłuchała kotki i wyszła ze żłobka, by pooddychać świeżym powietrzem i się napić wody z lodowatej toni, więc poszła przez całą ośnieżoną polanę, przy okazji prawie zamrażając sobie kończyny. Gdy znalazła się nad tonią wody zaczęła ją lekko pić, by poczuć to zimno, spowodowane zapewne Porą Nagich Drzew, na swoim języku. Uniosła lekko głowę z nad toni jeziora, by spojrzeć na nie i zauważyła krę w kształcie serca, którą wcześniej widziała, lecz teraz była przełamana na pół, a na powierzchni jednej połówki serca widniały świeże ślady pazurów, które wyglądały na pozostawione przez dorosłego kota, i we wgłębieniach kałuże krwi, natomiast druga połówka była pokryta, niespotykanymi o tej porze, płatkami róż i drobnymi rozsianymi po całej powierzchni sadzawkami wody, zdobionej szkarłatnymi plamami przypominającymi juszki. Futro kotki zostało znów rozwiane przez wiatr, który sprawił, że z drugiej połówki kry spadły wszystkie płatki róż i wpadły w toń wody. Nieprzyjemne uczucie bycia obserwowaną zaczęło doskwierać Bluszczowej Łapie i kotka zerknęła na przeciwległy brzeg jeziora, na którym ujrzała dwa obce w cieniu koty patrzące prosto na nią swoimi błyszczącymi oczami - jeden biały, drugi czarny. Gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały tajemniczy goście uciekli w krzaki i zniknęli z pola widzenia, jednak pozostawili po sobie gigantyczną falę niepokoju w sercu Bluszczowej Łapy... ~CDN~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach [[Kategoria:Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy]] Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania